A new Generation of evil
by rambo20ize
Summary: After the defeat of the evil Piccolo junior, The Z fighters lived in peace like never before until everything changed when the ruthless saiyan Raditz threats the Earth but soon, the Z fighters will find out that there are far greater evil outside their own galaxy that they must face. What could this new evil be? And will they be able to defeat it? You will find out in this Story.
1. Chapter one: The kidnapping

This fanfiction is fanmade which i wrote myself and for Entertainment.

I do not own Dragon ball z and Star wars including the characters on the Fanfiction. Both dragon ball and its character is owned by Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Star wars and all their characters is both owned by George lucas and Walt Disney. Support their official release.

* * *

 **Chapter one: The kidnapping**

After 10 years of Goku's victory against the ruthless son of king piccolo The z fighters lived in peace and harmony until a new threat arrived with the name of Raditz who has revealed himself as Goku's long lost brother and as he ruined Goku's time with his best friends on Roshi's island, he proceeds to kidnaps his son in hope to convince goku join him and eradicate the population of Earth but he also gives Goku a terrifying warning.

 **"And one thing Kakarot. If you refuse to join me i will not only kill your son but your wife so if you values their life i suggest you makes the wise decision in joining me and wipe out this planet, then i will let your son and wife live. Its simple as that, brother"** warns Raditz as he was holding Goku's son gohan who cries in fear and help from his father **"Daaad heeelp me!"**

 **"Hold on Gohan. i will save you, i promise!" screams goku in response with a big worry on his face and later turned his eyes back to Raditz in anger and fear "Why are you doing this? Why do you want the people of earth to die so much? They haven't done anything and they have no interest in harming you so why having a interest in harming them?"**

Raditz didn't know how to respond for a second but totally ignores the questions and says **"As i said. Think about this and meet me at the wasteland near my space pod when you have made your decision. Also, since i'm your brother, i will be fair and give you at least 1 day to think."**. Raditz began hovering from the ground and seconds later flies with a incredible speed until he vanished from goku and the z fighters sights.

Goku fell on the ground with sadness and anger along with the fear of what would happen to everyone on earth and mostly what would happen to both his son and wife. **"Since...my childhood... I have spend my life... defending earth from evil and i hoped... that it was all over after that"** says goku in a stunned and sad voice until he gritted his teeth and punched his fist through the ground and his voice starting to sound more furious and louder as he continued his speech **"But no! It will always be idiots of this universe who harms other people for their, amusement own ego and personal gains! Worst, one of them even have the GUTS to kidnap MY SON and even expect me to join them in their genocide train because of that! If that what they thinks, THEN THEY CAN ALL BURN IN HELL!"** The entire island shaked as goku screamed in anger and frustration.

The z fighters looked extremely shocked and scared of goku's raging outburst. They have never seen Goku this angry before but it all made sense to them since not only their and earth's life was in danger but also his son as well.

Several miles away, A green man with a white cape and turban was on his way to the island but he stopped for a second and was hearing goku's outburst and he gets shooked as well.

He thought to himself **" I always had to listen to his stupid outbursts every since our fight but this is on a entirely new level. I wonder what the hell is going on down there but the only way to find the answer is if i start get there as fast as possible before it's too late!"**. The green man started to boost his power and flies as fast as he could to the island.

* * *

Meanwhile on the wasteland, Raditz stood there with his arms crossed and despite being far away from kakarot he could hear a little of goku's outburst but he didn't care so much. He mumbled to himself **"Haven't that fool got over the pain i gave him with my kick yet? What a weak and disgrace for a saiyan but i will give him a second chance if he joins me and accepts his saiyan heritage"**.

Suddenly a angry voice came towards him **" Take that back! My father isnt weak and a disgrace. He is a hero and i am proud of having him as my father!"**. It was gohan who stood there with gritted teeth. Raditz started to grin **"Proud? Don't make me laugh. He is too weak to be called a saiyan or even a warrior. If he wasnt my brother i would vaporized him in an instant so you should be glad that i'm offering him a second chance"**

Gohan become more angry and responded with a tears on his face

 **"You are heartless and a bully!"**. Later he went into the space pod and tears started to roll on his face.

Raditz glared at Gohan and wondered to himself **" What is it that makes the existence of this planets and its population so important for them?"**

* * *

Meanwhile on Roshi's island Goku is still upset and worried as krillin walks towards him and says **"Hey, don't worry buddy. Raditz may be strong but remember that most of you enemies was stronger than you like king piccolo but in the end you overpowered them and defeated them. If you train then you can defeat Raditz too!"**

Krillin's words didn't made Goku feel any better at all and Goku responded with a worried voice **"You don't get it do you, Krillin? That's exactly the problem, we don't even have time to train! He is a whole different level than me so there is no way for me to get stronger than him in a day, not even a week!"**

Krillin too started to look more worried and feared **"So you saying that there is no way to defeat him?"**

 **"Actually, there is"** a sudden voice appeared and everyone turned to see who it was and it was no other than the green man. Everyone started to shake in fear especially krillin who hysterically shouts **"I..its...ITS PICCOLO!"**

 **"Calm down for kami's sake!. I'm not here for what you think i'm here for, baldhead!"** said Piccolo with an irritated face.

Goku began to grow impatient and asked irritated **" Then what is it then? Im already have enough problems with my psychopath of a brother, i don't want another one with you so get lost before i make you"**

Piccolo lost his cool and scream **"will you ever shut up and start listening to me for once. I came here to help you to defeat the guy you seems to call a brother"**

Goku raised and looks a little surprised at the answer but still serious and sceptical **"You got my attention but do you mind to explain why? How do i know you are not lying?"**

Piccolo still looks serious but becomes more calm and explains

 **"Because he poses as much threat to me as he does towards you. He want to destroy my only home planet which i'm destined to rule and i can't let that happen so a teamwork could be appreciated. That's why i came here, to ask you for help."**

Goku thought for a minute about this but still had some questions left **"But if you knows how to defeat him then why do you need us?"**

 **" I need you because it would be hard for me to kill him with my new attack if someone doesn't distracts him. That's why you are perfect for this job because you are the only fighter i know who have outsmarted and defeated me."** explained Piccolo who starts to get bored at the questions.

A smirk appeared on Goku's face as he says. " **I see, you have been working with this new attack all the time after our fight. I would not be surprised if you secretly planned to use it to defeat me but i'm very excited to see it on action or even face it myself if we fights again"**

 **"Trust me, you won't be disappointed when you see it but enough of chit chat.**

 **We have more importants things to do, are you with me?"** responds Piccolo as he smirked back to Goku.

Goku keep still smiled and said ironically **"Yeah, maybe we get the time to know each other more. After all, you aren't as bad as i thought you to be"**

Piccolo gets disgusted and responds back with annoyed tone **" Don't even think for a minute that this means peace between us, after this i will kill you. Now shut up and follow me"**. Piccolo was hovering from the ground and took off as goku was about to follow him but was stopped as krillin started to ask goku worried and sceptical **" Are you sure you can trust him Goku? Don't forget that he is the monster who tortured you almost to death and nearly killed all of us, he may be doing it again. However, i guess allying with him is our only option in defeating raditz"**.

Bulma, Roshi, turtle hermit and Oolong nodded in agreement.

Goku smiled and responded with his optimistic voice as usual **" Hey don't worry guys. Piccolo may be a monster but he seems to have changed a little since we last meet. I'm not the "im 100% sure" type but i'm still having faith in him. Just take care of yourself and don't follow me, i dont want any of you to be harmed. Me and piccolo will handle this"**

 **"Goku are you coming for god sake!"** a screaming and irritated voice came from piccolo who is starting to get impatient and irritated.

 **"I must go now, See ya"** was goku's last word in the conversation as he began hovering and took off. A screaming voice came after him who appears to come from Bulma **" Good luck Goku and please be careful!"**.

Goku took his last look at bulma with a smile and nodded as he was following Piccolo.

As Roshi saw goku and piccolo disappeared from the sight, he thought to himself

 **"Goku you are one of my best students i ever have. I never had any strong students who are willing to sacrifice their own life to save those who are defenseless and innocent like you and Krillin. You have inspired people and saved them from their corrupted past like Yamcha and tien which i haven't seen before. And i believe you can do the same with piccolo and possible with your own brother raditz but it is a risk that is worth to be taken.**

 **Im proud to have you as my student and i'm wishing you good luck but please be more careful this time because not only are our danger at your hands but the entire world as well."**

* * *

Meanwhile Goku was catching up with piccolo in their way to raditz.

 **"So you finally managed to keep up with me."** Said Piccolo sarcastic without staring at Goku.

Goku glared at piccolo and asked irritated **"I just said goodbye to my friends, something wrong with that?"**

 **"And let Raditz kill people in the process? At Least you could have just said goodbye instead of chit chatting and wasted useful minutes"** says Piccolo annoyed

Goku was getting bored of piccolos complain and responds **"I don't know if you actually noticed it but Raditz gave me one day so there is no time wasted"**

Piccolo then gets tired of this subject and asks instead **" whatever you say, we are at least on our way and i hope he doesn't do anything stupid. There is no telling what he would do if he gets bored. Are you aware of his power?"**

 **"Definitely and a kick through my gut was enough to convince me of how strong he is. What worries me the most is that he wasn't even trying" responded goku as being little worried.**

 **Piccolo seems a little worried to and stares forward "** I see, then this fight will be a lot more harder than thought. I just hope my special attack would do the trick.

* * *

Meanwhile in wasteland. It was evening and The sun was about to shrink down from the sight

Raditz was eating a buffalo which he hunted for 5 minutes ago and was enjoying the meal more than usual as he says **" For being a planet with weaklings, it has arguably the best food i ever tasted especially when it's grilled. I can now see why you and kakarot likes this planet"** while he was eating the ribs.

Gohan walks towards raditz and asked **"can you share some with me too? Plz im very hungry and i haven't eaten since you kidnapped me"** as his stomach demanded food.

Raditz smirked **"i will give you some if you promise me to join me and purge the population of this planet"**

" **No i won't! I am hungry and i will report to the police that you are starving childrens and force me to kill innocent people! My dad will beat you!"** Says gohan as he screams in anger.

Raditz began to laugh out loudly **"HAHAHAHA are you so weak that you let weaklings that are more weaker than you protect you? Where is your saiyan pride and self defence! You are just pathetic and weak as your father!"**

Raditz words hurts Gohan's soul and tears rolls from his eyes as he starts to cry and says **" i don't want to listen to you anymore! I'm just hungry and i want mommy and dad!"**.

Raditz starts to get very pissed and throws some buffalo ribs to gohan **"Here you go, Brat! I hope you are happy now and shuts up for once"**

Gohan calmed down and become a little happy. He took the ribs and said **"Thank you"** as he went back to the space pod to eat alone.

 **"Whatever"** as raditz responded with bored tone and was about to rest until he suddenly felt something approaching. Raditz went up and looks around him **" There is 2 beings approaching my way from several miles away. It must be that weakling kakarot since i recognize his power level and it seems also that he has the green fool i faced before but why?"**

Suddenly he felt something in the sky appearing from nowhere and he took a direct glare at it. It appears to be a shining, silver colored spaceship and it seems very unfamiliar to him. **"What is that thing and where did it come from?! It can't be them, can it?! Are they already here?! But i thought that they wouldn't be here in 2 years!"**.

As raditz was scanning the unfamiliar ship and he sense 2 powerful beings on the ship which made him much more sure about who they are **" it's definitely must be Vegeta and Nappa but where did they get that ship from. I have never seen it anywhere in the galaxy and it doesn't look like one of the ships that Frieza's army uses, it looks much more advanced and more high tech than anything i've seen from the tuffles! It's almost like it came from another galaxy! Whats going on here?"**.

When Raditz watched the landing of the mysterious ship both in shock, fear and confusion, he began to hide behind a large rock. Gohan woke up by the loud engine from the ship and glared at the ship from the window of the space pod, wondering about what' is going on.

 **End of chapter one**

* * *

 **Powerlevels**

Raditz - 1,500

Gohan - 720

Goku - 416

Piccolo - 407

Passengers of the mysterious ship - Stated to be stronger than Raditz.

* * *

I hope you liked it. This is my second fanfiction after my first fanfiction named ''Botans love''. As you may know, i am a big fan of Star wars, Dragon ball Z and Yu Yu hakusho and i have always wanted to see a crossover between those two so i had plenty of what if stories on my mind and this one is one of them so i decided to make a fanfiction of it. If you are not a fan of Star wars then this fanfiction is probably not something you would like .

I also apologize if my english is bad. English isn't my native language, in fact it's swedish. Since i have busy life, it has been hard for me to actually have the time to study english so even though i'm not great at the english language i will try as hard as i can to make this Fanfiction understandable but if any wants to help and improve the text of this fanfiction then you are definitely welcome to do so, i would be very happy and appreciated.


	2. Chapter two: A foreign visit

**Chapter two: A foreign visit**

The power was so big that even Goku's friends on Roshi Island could feel it except Bulma, oolong and puar as they were playing poker. Krillin and Roshi went up from the chair as fast as they felt the strange power. Causing their chairs to fall at the same time. Both Bulma and Turtle hermit stared in worry towards them unlike Oolong who got scared and fell of the chair, hitting his head on the floor. Seconds later, he got up on his feet again with an angry look on his face and a bump on his head. ''Do you morons always have to do that without giving us a warning first? I could have got an heart attack!'' Shouted Oolong angrily.

Bulma totally ignores Oolong and started to ask Roshi and Krillin ''What is it? Is something happening to Goku and Gohan?'' with a big worry on her face. Roshi looked back at the blue haired woman with fear on his face '' Not really but the chance that it would is even bigger now''. Bulma looked confused and threw another question ''What do you mean?''. Krillin too seemed to be shocked and afraid as he began to speak ''It seems that two powers have came to earth and they have landed near raditz and gohan. It also appears that both of their power is even greater than Raditz's''

Bulma and the rest began to get even more worried as she asks ''Is.. It bad?''. Krillin looked towards Bulma as he swallowed with a scared look on his face and answers her ''If they are on Raditz side, then yes and it's very obvious since he mentioned that there were other survivors of his race and there is no way that Goku could defeat 3 of them even with the help with Piccolo. I don't know what we should do''

This theory didn't made Bulma, Oolong and turtle any happier, instead all of them began to shake in fear.

* * *

As Goku's friends speculates about the strange powers they felt, Piccolo and Goku was on their way towards Raditz and they wasn't far away until they stopped.

Goku looked much more worried and scared than before as he turned to Piccolo "Do you feel that Piccolo?"

Piccolo answers with a extremely stoned face and scared voice "Yeah, definitely! I don't know what is going on here but i feel 2 powerful beings in our direction. They appears to be much stronger than Raditz!"

Goku became stoned as well and was even more frightened "STRONGER THAN RADITZ!? You must be kidding!".

Then goku thought about what piccolo said after " Did you say that they are in our direction? Then that means they are with Raditz and gohan as well! If they are allies of Raditz then we are in far bigger trouble!"

Piccolo stared at goku still worried but managed to calm himself down and says "I don't think we should head there, not yet."

Goku looked surprised and confused at Piccolo's decision and asks "Why not?"

"Because if we did we wouldn't stand a chance against all 3 of them and we would definitely end up being killed in the process and no one would stop them from turning this planet into ashes. But honestly, i don't know what we should do now" Piccolo explained.

Goku looked puzzles as well and says" well one thing i remember that raditz said is that he is interested only in wiping out the planet's population and sell the planet so he doesn't really seem interested in destroying it."

Piccolo was thinking about what goku said and then seconds later snapped up something " i think you gave me an idea. We simply let them kill everyone on the planet including you"

Hearing that idea made Goku extremely shocked and angry at the same time "Are you out of your mind? What kind of an moronic idea is that?"

Piccolo gets annoyed at Goku's misunderstanding of the plan " You misses the point so i will explain it further. ´When you including everyone one the earth has perished by the 3 saiyans, me and kami will hide until the 3 saiyans have completed their mission and left the planet. We will wait at least 1 year until they are far away from the planet and after that i wish all of you back along with earth's population so we can begin start training before the saiyans comes back in some years again. Then we probably have bigger chance against them or even become stronger than them"

Goku looked amazed at piccolo's unexpected plan but still felt sceptical about it "not a bad idea but what if they finds the lookout? and what will you do in 1 year before wishing us back? One more thing, why do you want to wish me back or even the people of earth back?"

" I can't promise anything but i'm quite good at hide and seek. During the year i will train with Kami and Popo even though i can't stand that fools face and the only reason why i want to wish you back is because i want to kill you personally so i can complete my revenge. Also, what's the fun in ruling a planet if there is no population or life forms to rule over?''

Goku sighed at piccolo's answer " You still on that revenge thing? Sometimes, i never get you."

* * *

Meanwhile on wasteland.

The strange ship has finally landed and the door of the ship slowly opens.

Raditz along with raditz looked intense and curious on the slowly opening door. Then they suddenly sees one figure walking out. The figure appears to be some blue skinned alien with red eyes and 2 tubes on both of his cheeks, his clothes appears to be the style of a western gunslinger.

Raditz stared curiously at the alien and thought to himself "Who the heck is that? Is he Vegeta's private pilot or something? This is starting to get weird" as Raditz scanned the power level of the foreigner and came only to a power of 45 he sighed and continued "whoever that guy is, he sure is hell of a weakling. I wonder why vegeta recruited him in the first place".

Then he saw footsteps from two beings walking down from the door of the ship and raditz said to himself " it must be vegeta and Nappa" but to Raditz expectations, it wasn't them.

It was two mysterious being dressed in some form of a black cloak, the one to right appears to be average height while the other one appear to be taller than 200 cm. Both of their faces was difficult to see from long distance but Raditz could see their eyes and there was something about them that made him shake in fear. He had seen many sinister eyes in his life including Frieza's but those eyes was on a different level. "These Eyes..." starts raditz as he shakes in fear "I never seen such sinister eyes in my life. What are they? "

Even gohan felt intimidated by those Eyes and began to cover his eyes since he can't stand looking to them and tries to calm down and pretend it to be a dream "Mommy, Daddy help me! I don't want this anymore!"

Suddenly a human looking man who appears to be a prisoner walks down along with two tall guards with cape that appears to be robots.

One of the cloaked men began to speak " So this is the planet that you said he went to, Not much of a hiding place" and he later turned to the prisoner "Your information has been valuable to us and our empire. You shall receive your reward as promised.'' The cloaked man looked at the guards and gives a command ''Guards release him." The guard releases the prisoner from the cuffs and her couldn't believe he was free "Thank you so much for giving me another chance. What is my reward my lord?"

The shorter cloaked man pulled out something from his holster and responds "This, my friend" with a grin on his face as a red laser came out from it and impaled through the prisoner's chest.

The prisoner fell on the ground with a hole through his chest and was crying in pain "P…Please have mercy on me. I beg you!". He begged as tears went through his face in sadness and fear.

The cloaked man nodded to the taller cloaked one. The tall one walked towards the heavily injured prisoner and pulled the same thing as the other one but this one was different. It had two laser looking blade on both side.

" N..no! don't kill me!...i beg you.. Pleas..." As the prisoner was about to scream the double edged laser sword has already cutted his head off, it was too late. He was dead.

Raditz was extremely stoned at was happening. He somehow feels that the man didn't deserve a death like this even if he was a weakling.

"One less jedi pest to deal with. Now we have to find our long lost nemesis., don't you agree brother?"

" Yeah brother, he better be on this planet. I will enjoy watch him beg for mercy before we slaughter him"

Raditz was too far away to be able to hear what they talked about but for one thing he is sure about is that those beings does not appear to be friendly and not the types to play with "i don't know who those people are but i should be very careful. They seems to be very powerful and i hope they don't notice me" as Raditz thought to himself while he still felt fear crawling inside his body.

The blue skinned alien began to ask the cloaked man with the average height "Maul, how will we begin our search for that worm Kenobi?".

Maul turned to the blue alien with a calm and sinister look on his face "Oh, no need to worry my dear bounty hunter. His time will come but first i need to deal with something on this place. It appears we have a presence here." then he turned to the tall and cloaked one "Don't you feel it too, savage?"

Savage looks back at his brother and responds "Yes brother, i do''.

Both of them changed the stare right towards Raditz and as fast as their eyes had contact with Raditz eyes, Raditz began to froze more in fear as his entire body shaked. He has never on his entire life been so scared and thinking about what would happen to him after he saw Maul and savage slaughter their prisoner and that made him more scared.

Maul starts walking towards the sacred saiyan and seconds later he was in front of him which shocked him. He began to shake even more as Maul keep staring at him with those sinister and cold eyes and a sweat ran down his face.

Raditz tried to get himself together and starts asking "w...w..Who are you and what do you want from me and this planet?"

" That is none of your concern. What i want from you is information"

Raditz still had the scared expression on his face but he was looking more confused at the same time "In..Information? About what?"

Maul totally ignores the question and he started moving his right hand towards Raditz's forehead. As Raditz was about to ask what he's doing he gets stunned and starts feeling pain from his read. It felt like someone tries to violently suck his brain with a powerful sweeper and it keeps sucking harder and harder. It was the most horrific pain that he has ever felt but despite the pain he could barely move and talk as he was still stunned by the weird power from the foreigners hand.

Gohan looked with horror on his face as he watching Raditz in pain and thought "What is he doing to him?".

Suddenly the man so called maul starts putting down his hand again and Raditz immediately fell on the ground strained and intimidated of what have just happened, he began to get frustrated " What...Did you just do to me? you sick bastard!"

Maul stared at Raditz with a look of disappointment and he later turned to the tall man he calls Savage, totally ignoring the saiyan's question "Its seems like this weakling doesn't know where our target is. We just have to play hide and seek to find him"

Raditz became more angry after what the foreign alien just said and starts shouting "Weakling?! Do you have any idea of who i am? I'm raditz, I belongs to a race of proud warriors called saiyans!"

Maul still had that calm and sinister face as he says "More like a race of weaklings and morons, apparently."

Raditz had it and he began to rush towards the foreign man but as fast as he landed the punch it missed him completely as he moved away with a blink of an eye. Raditz tried it one more time but this time he throws a barrage of punches as fast he could but none of punches managed to hit the foreigner.

Raditz stopped and stared with shock and fear, he couldn't believe his eyes and thought to himself "How...How can he be so fast? Not even Vegeta has that level of speed! and he is much weaker than him!". Raditz turns his scouter on and it starts reading the foreigner power until it reached an unexpected that not only shooked the saiyan but scares him as well. "It just can't be! The scouter shows now that His power level is 35,000 thousands but it said before that his power level was the same as Vegeta (16,000). What tricks is this pile of junk playing with me? Said Raditz angrily as he takes his scouter and crushes it into thousands pieces with his hand.

A bored look appeared on Maul's face as he starts asking "Are you done with your show off? I have better things to do than wasting my time with weaklings with a brain of a toddler".

Mauls last word made Raditz even more furious as he began powering up as much as he could and as he moved his left hand in the air, lightnings starts to spark around his hand and a energy ball was growing.

Maul along with his brother looked a little curious and surprised as they sensed the growing power from raditz " His power is growing and it seems he is preparing an attack, i think we should be on our guard, savage" says Maul as a evil grin appeared on his face and Savage grinned back with a response "Indeed, brother"

Raditz felt how his attack was ready and shouts "Now, Be gone!" as he fired a powerful purple beam on its way towards Maul.

Gohan looked terrified attack and took cover in the space pod as fast as he could, realizing that the attack could be very deadly and destructible.

Maul was surprised at the attack but was still calm as he watches the beam getting closer to him. Before the beam could even hit him he moved his right and towards the coming beam and did something that Raditz didn't expect.

When the beam collided with mauls hand, he began to absorb it and then mirrored the attack by firing it back at the exhausted Raditz.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Raditz and watched in horror as his own attack was boosting towards him and seconds later the attack have completely hitted him, causing a large explosion that was heard hundred miles away and scared all living things around it.

* * *

As goku and piccolo was on they way to kami's lookout as they stopped again and both of them could hear and feel the explain.

"Man, what is going on down there! Was that explosion from Raditz?!" says goku loudly as he looked towards the explosions direction with a shocked and worried face.

Piccolo looks shocked and worried as well but didn't show it much as goku does "It is and it appears that he has been badly injured by it since his energy is decreasing dramatically. Don't ask me how but i think that those two beings with him are not his allies after all. We should keep going"

Goku stared at piccolo with a serious look " You can keep going. I must go and save Gohan quickly as possible!" said goku. Piccolo stared back with a surprised and irritated look "Are you out of your mind!? They will kill you!" .

"Say what you want but unlike you, i am not a coward and i rather die than letting those monsters kill or hurt my gohan, friends or the planet. I will go there and help Gohan whatever you like it not" said Goku angrily .

" i know how it feels, Goku. But have you already forgot our..." as piccolo was about to finish his sentence, goku was already boosting away and that made Piccolo pissed. "Damn you Goku!" shouted piccolo in irritation as he was about continue his trip to kami's lookout but then he turned his look towards goku's direction and thoughts for a second. " i guess i must follow that fool. He can't save his son on his own" Piccolo said to himself and began to boost after Goku.

* * *

On Kame's house, Goku's friend heard the explosion as well and they all felt scared by it especially Oolong who ran around and screams in fear ''They have killed Goku and gohan! DOOMSDAY IS HERE!'' but then he got smashed in the head by Roshi's staff ''They aren't DEAD you moron!. It was Raditz who got hitted by his own attack. Apparently, those beings doesn't seems to be his comrades or allies at all''

Oolong scratched his head with a puzzled look on his face and ask ''How do you know that Raditz got hit by his attack?''. Krillin sighed at Oolongs annoying questions and answers them for Roshi ''Because his energy has decreased dramatically to a point that he is unable to fight or stand back on his leg which means that he is either seriously injured or just simply dead while the other two beings life energy remains untouched, that's the obvious explanation. Those mysterious beings has done something to his attack that managed to deflect it back at him.''

After hearing this explanation, Oolongs face turned from confused and scared into a happy face as he once again asks '' Does that means they are our savior? And here i thought that we were all doomed but now we are saved by strangers. I love having luck! And then he starts jump in the air as he screams ''Lets celebrate!''.

Roshi stared annoyed at Oolongs ignorance and says ''i would not celebrate if i were you, and if you think those mysterious beings are here to suddenly save us then you should think again. I can't feel anything good from them except evil''

As Roshi finished his words, Oolongs joyful face went totally downhill and he begins to complain with an sarcastic and louder voice ''Great, just great! You just have to come with bad news and wreck everything. Thank you so much, captain obvious!''.

As Roshi and Oolong were arguing, Bulma turned her stare towards the sky worried and thought for herself ''Whatever they are evil or not, i just hope that they don't have intentions to destroy earth or kill us and I hope Gohan and Goku are both alright.''

 **End of chapter two**

* * *

 **Powerlevels**

Maul - 35,000

Savage - Unknown but is said to have greater power than Raditz

Raditz - 1,500.

Raditz signature attack (Be Gone!) at full power - 5,600.

Gohan - 720

Goku - 416

Piccolo - 407

This is my second chapter and i hoped you liked it. as you can see i made some improvements by adding horizintal lines in the end of every scene so it would look more seperated when the next scene appears.

I also decided to skip marketing the dialogue by coloring them black since it seems pointless and makes it ridiculous as the text gets and i have now updated my previous chapter with same the same change but i left the dialogue still marked in black so you can compare and see if its better with them or without them. If you have anything to ask, feel free to do it on your Review or you can just PM me.

It works both way but i hope you enjoyed this chapter and like i said Before in my previous chapter, If you want to improve the English in the texts then just PM me, i would be very thankful and appreciated.


	3. Chapter three: Unexpected Guest

**Chapter Three: Unexpected guest**

* * *

Meanwhile on the wasteland. The cloud from the large explosion slowly disappear and a big crater was slowly begin to show up.

As gohan turned to see from the window on the space pod and looked terrified towards the crater he could see someone laying there and that was none other than raditz who have been seriously injured by his own attack, half of his armor was gone and he was bleeding. Not only was gohan scared at what happened to raditz but he also felt a little bad for him "Poor Raditz, He didn't deserve this even if he's a jerk. I hope he has it better now in the afterlife" as gohan finished his sentence he suddenly sees raditz moving a little bit as he cough blood "he's alive!" said gohan surprised as a smile appeared on his face.

Suddenly the blue skinned alien walks towards Maul and begin to ask "Shall i finish this embarrassments life for you, my lord?" with a sinister grin on his face"

Maul keeps staring at the badly injured Raditz then responds "There is no need to, Cad Bane. He will already die by the badly injure he got so we just leave him to die painfully as a punishment for wasting my time with his" .

"For now on, we most continue our search for that jedi scum that has caused us so much trouble and everyone who stands in our way will have the same fate as the jedi council" As Maul ended his sentence with his soulless voice, he began to walk towards the ship and his two companions including the two robotic guards followed him. Maul could sense two more powers approaching him but didn't care since they appeared to be very weak and he continued walking aboard the ship.

Gohan stood there in the space pod and looked scared, stoned and confused at what have just happened, wishing his father to be with him.

He watches as the ship doors closed and began to hover from the ground. The ship reached the high air and suddenly it disappeared with a speed that not even Gohan could follow.

The ship was completely out sight and gohan began to run out from the space pod to the injured Raditz. Raditz already went unconscious but gohan could hear that he is still alive by hearing his heartbeat but he doesn't know what to do.

He doesn't know if he should take the risk in saving him or just kill him right now so he won't suffer, after seconds of thoughts he made his decision. He looks with an angry look at the unconscious raditz and says " You bullied and threatened my dad and his friends! Then you kidnapped me and threatened to get me killed if my father didn't join you! You are nothing more better than an evil bully that deserves to die!".

Then he became more calm and says "But i'm ready to give you another chance. I know you were born evil and i believe that you could change into a better person.

* * *

At kames house, Master Roshi was reading the latest porn magazine that he could order from internet and it wasn't cheap. As Roshi began to become less worried, he was enjoying the magazine and thoughts to himself" this is far the best magazine i have read and those pictures are spectacular, high quality right there" as roshi keeps reading it nerdly but then oolong walks in And was about to speak with roshi but then he he saw the magazine that Roshi was holding which brought him curiosity.

"Roshi, as one of your most loyal and best friend. May i too take a look at the magazine? It would reduce my boredom" asked Oolong with a face smile on his face.

Roshi heard Oolong asking but still focused his eyes on the magazine "No and you know why"

Oolong looked guilty but still was stubborn "Oh come on! It was just a accident. I promise you that i will order new ones"

Roshi began to be annoyed by Oolongs stubbornness and repeated with a louder voice "Do you have hearing problems? I said no! If you been more careful with my magazines i would have borrowed this one to you and how many times haven't you made that promise?

As Roshi finished his words, Oolong grew more irritated and tried to snap the magazine "Let me read that thing, old man!" but accidentally got his arm collided with the coffee cup as it spilled coffee all over the magazine.

A sweat ran down Oolongs Face as he said "Whoops!''. Roshi was furious and shouts "Moron! Do you have any idea how much that magazine cost? Now i will show you how elders teaches discipline!" as he began grab his staff and was about to run at Oolong until it suddenly knocked on the door. Both of them stared at the door and Oolong began to walk towards it.

"I wonder who that could be" said Oolong as he walked towards the door and took a look through the front door. He started to see what appears to be a man with a brown beard, a brown cloak and seems to be around be around 185 cm tall. Oolong had bad feeling about the stranger but slowly opened the door anyway.

Oolong stared at the stranger and began to speak "Ehm. Excuse me but i think you got the wrong address"

The stranger began to speak with a friendly tone "This is Roshi's island, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but i would like to ask who you are and what brings you here? I have never seen you before or anyone dressed like that" said Roshi as he walked towards Oolong and the stranger outside the door.

The stranger took off his hood and appears to be a brown haired man with an age around 45. His appearance and the look on his face was enough to convince Roshi that he doesn't seem like an evil person.

" My name is obi wan kenobi and i came from another galaxy far away. As why i'm here, you will find out but first you must gather all your students here for a meeting. I have something very important to tell you all" said the stranger and later asks " Could i rest at your house? I'm very exhausted after my long trip so i would be glad if i could get some sleep before i can explain myself to all of you".

Roshi and Oolong stared at each other in thought until Roshi looked back at the stranger named Obi Wan and says " Of course you can but you have to promise us two things, that you tell us more about yourself and how you know me and that you don't pull any dirty trick on us.

Kenobi smiled as he responds "Trust me, i am good at keeping promises".

* * *

Meanwhile on wasteland.

Gohan attempted several time to wake Raditz up from doing first aid to without any results but he managed to at least stop the bleeding with the biggest leaf he could find. "Plz, wake up, uncle raditz! I need you!" begged gohan as tears rolled down his face.

Suddenly he felt something approaching in the sky towards him. He thought for a second it was those 2 scary men that came back to kill him, but as he looked closely, he could immediately recognise a man with a orange GI and a green guy with him.

Gohan shouted in joy and comfort at the man who appears to be goku "Daddy!".

Goku heard gohan's shout and directly sees him with the unconscious raditz "There they are! I'm so glad that gohan is alive!" Shouted goku as a happy smile went on his face.

As Goku and Piccolo landed on the ground, Gohan came running towards his father and hugged him "Dad i have missed you so much! It was a nightmare!" said gohan as tears went through his face.

"I missed you too, Gohan. For a while ago, i thought you would ended up as Raditz" said Goku.

Speaking of raditz, Goku turned his look towards him and asks "Did he hurt you?" with an serious look on his face.

"Not really but he did badmouth you and me but not so much. At Least, he was nice enough to give me some buffalo ribs" Said gohan with a smile on his face. Goku smiled back as he turned his look back on Gohan and says "I see, but atleast you are fine".

As they haves a father son moment Piccolo began walking towards the unconscious raditz and stared down at him.

"So, he is still alive after all..." Said Piccolo with a disappointed look on his face and began moving his hand, aiming at Raditz.

"It's time to send you to a place where you belongs, once and for all!" said Piccolo with a loud voice and began charging an attack.

Gohan immediately saw Piccolo charging a powerful beam to finish Raditz off with. A hysterical face and shouts at him "No! Don't kill him!" as he began to rush towards the green man. Goku said this as well and tried to stop him "Piccolo, wait!"

"Time to burn in hell!" screamed piccolo as his attack was ready but before he could fire it at raditz Gohan was already one second in front of him. Piccolo's attack stopped charging as he became very shocked and surprised at Gohan's speed " What are you? And where the hell did you get such speed?!"

Gohan looked angry and sad at piccolo as he says "i am Gohan, the son of goku and i want you to leave him alone!"

Piccolo was still in shock but his face began to look more irritated as he shouted "What are you saying kid? This is the man who threatened to kill you and wants to eradicate Earth's population. He is a threat to all of us, he needs to be destroyed! Get lost kid and let me finish this!"

"No! I want to give him a second chance to live and change so don't kill him, plz!" Shouted gohan back.

Piccolo began to get very angry and hysterical at the half saiyan stubbornness but at the same time he didn't know what to do. It just didn't felt right killing the unconscious saiyan along with the kid in front of his father's eyes even if he wasn't a saint himself.

Goku walked towards piccolo and moved his hand on the green man's shoulder as he began to speak in a calm voice " Come on Piccolo. I know how you feel but i think we should try to give him a second chance. It seems that he wasn't born evil at all, he is just a man who has lived through fear of being killed if he refuses to do things he don't really want to and been hanging around with horrible people with bad influence on him. He has never decided to be evil but it seems that people made the decision for him so i believe that we should give him at least one change to redeem himself. He is my only brother after all and i always wanted to have a brother"

Piccolo was still hysterical about what to do and after long thought he finally made his decision as he lowered and began to be calm his voice but was still irritated "Fine then, but i warn you. If he do anything that puts me or the world in danger i will not only hesitate to kill him and if any of you tries again to stop me again i will kill you. Is that clear?"

"It's a deal" said Goku with his serious face as he watched Piccolo takes off and flies away in anger.

Goku then stared at Gohan with a curious face and asks "So what exactly happened and who was those powerful guys? Why was they here and why did they attack Raditz?"

"I wish i could tell right now dad. But there is no time for that since we must save Raditz as fast as possible and after that, i will tell but now we have to get moving" said Gohan with a worried face at he looks towards Raditz.

Goku thought for a second what they should do and then snapped it " I know. We can take him to Roshi's house, i forgot that Roshi has some senzu bean stored in his locker. His house will be perfect for recovery as chi chi would never let someone who kidnapped her son into her house" and then goku started to think again on the senzu bean part.

"How can i be so stupid. I should have taken them with me as i was on my way here" said goku as he facepalmed himself.

Gohan laughed at his dad and "Everyone can do stupid mistakes, dad". Goku laughed back and said " Hehehe. Guess i forgot that too but let's go home. I'm starving"

"Me too!" said gohan as he and goku with a unconscious Raditz on his back began to take off and flies towards Roshi's house.

As Piccolo were flying to a place where he could be alone for the rest of the day some thoughts came up in his head "I have never expected a kid to have such a tremendous power. His power went skyrocketing to almost the same level as Raditz and i couldn't even react to his incredible speed. It's obvious that he has some hidden power in him and he can only unlock that by proper training and a will to protect"

"Maybe if i get to train him then our chances of defeating other saiyans that come here or those mysterious beings that was here would be much more easier. It's worth giving a try" continued piccolo in his thought as he keep flying towards his direction.

* * *

 **End of the chapter**

* * *

 **Powerlevels**

Maul - 35,000

Savage - Unknown but is said to be stronger than Raditz

Raditz badly injured and unconscious - 128

Gohan - 720 (1,260 when angry)

Goku - 416

Piccolo - 407

This my third chapter and i hope you liked it. If you have any wonderings or requests then you can either PM me or put it on your Reviews, Your ideas and questions will be appreciated If you want to help improve the English in the texts then you can PM me.


End file.
